Dirty little secert
by LvsShelbyLvs
Summary: Dirty little secert, thats what they were, before she had to explain it to her boyfriend back home how in the hell she was pregnant, had to explain it to her mom when he was off limmits. Catalina, has no easy road ahead of her. but has everything to gain.
1. Preface

It was one night

One night I can't even remember.

One night I just can't forget.

The night that ruined my chance of going back home to Krush. (Made up)

And now I'm facing the consequences of OUR actions.

And everyone will know about my part,

But not yours.

My name is Catalina Jorgie, I'm 15 years old, and I'm pregnant. I've been in Tokyo for five months, some great adventure mom. And my mom's best friend Amu's son got me pregnant. And the thing is I can't tell Him. Why, well then my mother will Kill me. He was off limits, and I always want whan I cant have…. Look where It got me.


	2. Waking up

Dirty little secret

**Catalina (POV)**

_Ow, my head is killing, I mean it feels like it's about to explode. What did I have last night. _Catalina rolled over as the sun hit her face, squinting her eyes against the bright sun, she sat up. The sheet threatened to slide off her bare body. She wrapped one are around her torso as she swiftly swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her head pounded as she slid on her jeans and _his_ t-shirt. She _knew_ she wasn't supposed to be here. If her mom found out, well shed be digging her own grave. Not bothering to tell him good bye. Catalina slipped out of the room, stepping over useless under garments she wore the day before. As she walked down the hallway she could see many people passed out.

Some were on the bar, some on the floor, and other sprung around all over the place. Some with clothes on, some who _should _have clothes on, and ones who should _never_ take their clothes off laid all over the place. Catalina's light blonde hair was a mess and went all over the place as she tried to run her hand threw it before stepping outside. She eventually gave up, seeing it was no use trying to tame the wild thing she calls hair. Stepping out into the blaring sunlight Catalina's head pounded even harder as she dug threw her pants pocket for her keys. Praying to god she didn't lose them on the floor somewhere back inside. Luckily she found them (and her wallet and house key) in her left thigh pocket. She stumbled her way over to the car that looked remotely close to hers, and surprisingly the key she held in her hand unlocked and started the car. Catalina sent a silent pray to grillchesuss as she backed out of the long drive way.

Catalina clutched the steering wheel as she drove down the busy streets that were still unfamiliar to her. _"I've been here three months something should look familiar" _she thought. Finally she came to the simple apartments that her and her mom where staying at for this little adventure.

_"My mom and her adventures, always moving us around. We never stay in one place for too long, Mom says places get boring after a while… but I wouldn't know, I never get to stay anywhere to find out." _Sighing Catalina unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Head still pounding and slightly dizzy, she forced herself up the stairs and to apartment 3B. Quietly unlocking the apartment door Catalina walked into her temporary home. Looking around for signs of life, and not seeing any she sighed in relief. If her mom wasn't up she could shower and get into bed before her mom got up.

Catalina walked into her pale blue bedroom and went straight for the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her she looked in the mirror. Her caramel eyes had bags and her face is clammy and pale. She looks like she's sick. Catalina leaned on the peach counter top as she looked in the mirror. I need a shower" she thought. "And maybe to brush my teeth," Turing on the hot water Catalina stripped of her clothes and stepped in.

Ikuto (JR) (POV)

I woke up and reached for the body that was supposed to be next to me. But the bed was empty. I shot up and looked around. I have never been walked out on. But looking around, I didn't notice her clothes were gone. But something gold and shinny caught my attention. I got up slipped on my pants not bothering to button them and picked it up. It was a locket, better yet her locket. Smirking I slipped her locket into my pocket as I walked over to the closet, pulling out a random shirt I turned around to leave.


	3. Lies, and some Truth

Dirty little secret

**Catalina (POV)**

_I sat looking at my computer screen, hoping the email to my boyfriend back in Krush. How can I tell him what happened last night when I can't even remember it?_ Sighing Catalina pushed herself away from the computer and turned to her mom who stood in her doorway.

"Having problems writing back to Krush?" she asked.

"Maybe, oh I don't know." Catalina got up and walked over to her window. "it just seems that the more I miss them, the less I think about them, you know?" Catalina's mother shook her head as she ran a hand threw her daughters hair. Catalina rolled her eyes but leaned into her mother even more.

"Oh mom, what am I going to do?" Catalina's mother didn't know that she was talking about the party two days ago, and how she's no longer innocent. Catalina's phone buzzed with many missed calls and texts from Ikuto. He wanted to _talk. _But she couldn't talk with her mom in the next room so she earthier had to meet him somewhere or wait for her mom to leave. She finally decided that she would have to meet him somewhere.

_Ikuto_, she texted.

_Meet me at the park under the oak tree_,

_Catalina_

Catalina walked over to her closet as her mom left her room. She pulled out kaki short shorts with a tan stretch belt on them and black tank top with black loose strings on the straps. She slipped on green flip-flops and green peach sing earrings and Catalina was off. Her light blonde hair is up in a high ponytail on top of her head.

**Ikuto (JR) (POV)**

I waited for Catalina under the oak tree just like she told me. I was casually leaning against it when she walked over to me.

"You wanted to talk" she asked as she popped a bubble.

"Yea, about the party?" I looked over at her as she stiffened.

"I don't remember much," she finally told me.

"What do you remember?" I asked as I pulled her close to me. She didn't fight it she simply looked up at me.

"I remember showing up, and then leaving," she told me with the cutest help me please look. I remember all of it. But do I want to tell her everything just yet. I could feel her locket in my hoodie pocket as her head rested on my shoulder.

"That's not a lot," i smirked down at her as she squished her nose.

"And I remember waking up _nex_t to _you_, naked!" she screamed pushing me away. "I told you I have a boyfriend but no, you still went and slept with me."

I looked over at her cute angry face. "babe it take two to tango," I told her with my signature smirk on my face. She glared at me and shook her head.

"That doesn't mean anything," she hissed walking towards my car.

"Where ya goin?" I asked as I put an arm around her waist. She pushed me off before answering.

"You're taking me to get some food," she told me as I unlocked my car door.

"Is it a date _love_?" I purred.

"No, it's not allowed _remember_! And I'm hungry so you will buy me some food, mkay _Love_!" she hissed I put my hands up in defense as she climbed into my black Lexus. We found our way to Ron's. This lovely little dinner that has come over from America. She sat down across from me in the booth.

She looked at me and I looked at her. She doesn't need to know everything that went on at the party.

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

**You cant have the story start a week later doesn't work that way!**

**Catalina (POV)**

I paced around my room waiting for the timer to go off. My mother and Amu went for a girls shopping day and I opted to stay home. I clutched my cell phone in my hand until my knuckles turned white.

Ding. Ding, Ding.

I closed my eyes and walked over to it. The little pink plus sign stared back at me, sighing I threw away all five positive tests.

Well crap….


	4. Mistakes

I was so happy this morning when I woke up and checked my email, cuz that's what I do. And it was filled with things to make me smile. An email from my boyfriend who is currently in England visiting family. And Six emails from fanfiction. AHHH! Even though it's Sunday not my fav day of the week I might add. I'm still gonna update! Lol. And tomorrow my bf will be back and I will be happy even more. I've missed him this last two weeks. Sigh.

Dirty little secret.

**Catalina (POV)**

Being pregnant is weird. I mean really weird. I wake up sick sometimes, and most food makes me gag, but I'm always starving. And then when we hang out with the Tsukiyomi's its really awkward, because their sons going to be a father and he doesn't know. That's where I'm at now, their house and I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up. They cooked fish before they left, and the fish smell is causing me to feel sick. I push myself away from the table and bolt up the stairs, push open the bathroom door not bothering to shut it behind me and loose all the food I've had today in one fell swoop.

"You should tell your mom you're sick,"

"I'm fine, just something about that smell." I told him as I pulled out a unopened toothbrush from under the sink. Ikuto looked at me weirdly as she walked over to me. "_Catalina_," he breathed pressing his lips to my ear. "What's wrong," shivers went down my spine, no boy makes me feel this way. Ikuto has an butt that makes me want to dry hump him. (my best friend told me that's what my boyfriends butt is like)

"s-s-stop," I whinnied leaning closer to him. What's one more kiss, one more touch. "_Catalina_," he breathed again, his lips brushing my jaw. I closed my eyes as I leaned closer to him. Hip to hip. Chest to chest. His lips brushed mine, and then he went back for more. My mind screamed at me too stop, my mother told me not to, I had a boyfriend, one I loved. But him. His lips. His arms wrapped around me. It felt so good to be held. I wanted him, he wanted me. And that was the second time I slept with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto (JR) (POV)

I could feel her move, as she lifted herself out of my bed. She walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my sweat pants and t-shirt I watched her put the clothes on before she walked out of my room. I hit my head on the pillow. She says she has a boyfriend, one that probably loves her more than I do, oh I know he loves her more than I do. Because I don't love her. But here I am ruining whatever chance she had with him. But why is it I don't feel bad, I feel like I'm doing the right thing. I got up and put some sweats on and fallowed her down stairs. I found her in the fridge stuffing her face with whatever she could get a hold of.

"Hungry much, love" I smirked at her as she simple nodded her head. "It's because of me right." I chuckled as she made a face and tossed roast beef at my head. I chuckled again as she smiled at me.

"Last time okay," she whispered.

"I can't promise that," she looked over at me with her sad little eyes.

"I can't hurt him, hurt Declan,"** (that's my boyfriends name!)** tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Babe, we just won't tell him." I told her as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Oh I don't know…" she snuggled into me chest as she sighed. "I can't fight it, I just can't. But," she glared up at me. "When I say I'm done, you can't try and stop me."

I sighed. "Once again, _Love_, I can't promise that!"

_**I hope that was a good chapter. It took me forever to write because my mom wanted me to help get all the Christmas stuff up, today and I really didn't want too. Sigh. Oh and to put some Amuto in the story for all the fans of them, on holidays I will put up extra chapters from when Ikuto (jr) was a little kid. Like from Amu's point of view. Lol!**_


	5. Truth unfolds

**Dirty little secret**

**Catalina (POV)**

_I feel really bad, bad for what I'm doing. Bad for lying to both boys. And even worse I can't talk to my mom about any of it. Oh dairy what am I to do. If anyone found out that I'm… it's too much for me to even write. The summers coming close to an end and that means my year here in Tokyo is too. For once in my life I want to stay here. I want to stay here and grow up, with my baby. _

"Catalina," my mother called with the cordless pressed to her ear. I turned to her, her dark blond hair fell over her shoulder as she reached the phone towards me. "Its Declan," I felt my heart quicken as I pushed myself up to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I said sitting on my bed.

"Catalina, how are you?" his voice was sweet, just like I remember.

"I'm good, Declan." I lied.

"Good, I wanted to ask you something?" he sounded worried.

"Okay, what?"

"I just need to know, if it's okay if I come see you." My eyes widened as my mother nodded her head, telling me it was okay. I didn't know what to say. So I said what my mother would want m to say.

"Okay," I could hear him sigh in relief.

"Okay I'll see you in two days,"

"Um… okay" I told him as the phone went dead. I hit the end button and dropped the phone on my bed. "He could have called my phone." I stated.

"Oh, sweetie he wanted to ask me himself." She beamed at me as she walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she left I turned my head away. Tears rolled down my checks and I quickly wiped them off. What have I done? What am I going to do? What am I going to say? How am I going to face him? I put one hand on my stomach then I threw up.

I scrubbed my mouth out with my toothbrush furiously. This was entirely my fault, if I didn't cheat on my boyfriend I could be excited that he was coming to see me, not terrified that he was going to find out. That Ikuto would blow up and tell the whole dame thing. And let's not forget one little detail, im freaking pregnant, and only I and that stupid hot line lady know.

Flashback.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Um yes are your test always 100 percent precise."

"um…"

End of flashback

Tears formed in my eyes once again as I looked in the mirror at my reflection, I did this. I did this alone. I stormed out of the bathroom and in to the kitchen.

"Mommy," I sobbed looking at my mom. She turned to me looking worried. "Please don't be mad at me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked setting the wooden spoon she was holding down.

"I made a big mistake mommy," I sobbed putting my face in my hands.

"Oh what is it?" she asked stepping closer.

"I'm pregnant," she didn't say anything. "Please don't be mad at me." Still nothing. "Mommy please," I begged looking at her. She closed her eyes and turn away from me. "Mommy please I need you," I screamed slash sobbed. "Mom," I called looking at her. She walked over to me and I thought she'd take me in her arms, but instead she smacked me upside the face.

"Get out of my sight," she hissed at me. I stood there staring at her, with tears in my eyes. My check clearly red. Nodding my head I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed grabbed my blue pillow. Pushing my face into I began to sob.

I woke up to the sound of suitcases being thrown into my room. "Get up," my mother yelled. I sat up straight looking at her. "You have an hour." She stated looking at me.

"What?" I asked tears reforming in my eyes. "You have an hour to get your crap and get out of my sight like I told you top," she paused long enough to smack me again. "I raised you better than this Catalina, I raised you to be a respectful young lady, but yet you went and slept around and got yourself pregnant, well if you're old enough to make grown up decision, well than you clearly don't need me." She screamed.

"But I do, I made a mistake don't you see," I sobbed rubbing my check. "I need you now more than ever.

"Get you stuff and get the fuck out of my sight." Sobbing I threw all I could in to the suitcases and stormed out of the house. I was alone. But yet I wasn't alone, I have my baby to think of. And that's it.

Catalina's mothers (POV)

I woke up the next morning to a quiet house. I lost my daughter last night because she decides to fallow in my footsteps. I'm 30 years old; I can't have a grandchild when I'm barely old enough to have a child. I walked into her room. Her bed was made and her draws were empty. I lost her, and I didn't even mean too. I picked up the house phone and called Amu.

"Hello?"

"Amu, she pregnant."

Ikutos (POV) (JR)

"She pregnant," my mother screamed looking over at me. "Pregnant, you sure?" My mom sighed as she hung up the phone. "Catalina's pregnant." My eyes went wide, she pregnant, that can't be true.

"No way,"


	6. Truth, should never come out

Dirty little secret,

Normal (POV)

Catalina's blond hair blew in the wind as she hung up the phone. Declan was fifteen minutes away from the park. Fifteen minutes way from his heart being broken. Catalina hasn't been home or talked to Ikuto in over two days, and she hasn't felt worse. She knew she need to talk to Ikuto, talk to her mom, but she couldn't. She could ruin their lives like she did hers. It was her mistake after all. She's the one to blame.

"Katie," Declan called running over to her. "You wanted to talk."

"I'm pregnant, and it's not yours," I told him not looking at him.

"What," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're sorry, I came all this way to see you and this," he pointed to all of me.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I sobbed still not looking at him.

"Catalina?" I heard a husky voice call walking over, it was Ikuto. The last person I wanted to see. I sobbed even harder as Declan put it together.

"Don't tell him," I whispered. Declan's face turned to something I've never seen before. Ikuto walked over and looked at me, then him, then me, then my stomach.

"you could have told me you cheated on me with him," Ikuto stated.

"Cheated on you, I'm her fucking boyfriend," Declan shouted at him. "And you got my girlfriend pregnant"

"I told you not to tell him," I screamed hitting him in the chest, I can't be the one to take away everything. Ikuto didn't say anything as Declan pushed my away and stormed off. I stood there sobbing as Ikuto walked away from me. Leaving me feeling even more alone than ever before.


	7. Alone

Dirty little secret

Fall (three months pregnant)

**Catalina (POV) **

The cold tile of the bathroom floor of my hotel room was as close as I've had to a hug in days. Tears hit the white floor as I ruffle tried to wipe them away. I woke up so sick to my stomach I've been on the floor for a really long time. So long my butt hurts. I'm either crying so hard I can't breathe or throwing up it makes me want to cry. So either way, I'm crying and dyeing. Being alone, is well lonely. I've never felt so alone in my whole life, and it sucks. I miss my mom, I miss Declan, and I even miss Ikuto and his stuck up family. I miss being me, not pregnant.

What I miss most though, is waking up next to someone. Having the thrill that if my mom found Ikuto in my bed, we'd both be dead. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Flashback!

"Don't stop," Ikuto mumbled in his sleep. His eyes fluttered indicating he's in the middle of a dream. "Catalina," he breathed. Even in his sleep he says my name with so much want that it makes me shiver. I put my hand on his face cupping his exposed cheek. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to wake him. If I woke him, that meant he would have to leave, because if my mom found him… well it's just better not to think about that. I stroked his face with my hands as I leaded over and pressed my lips to his. I felt his sleeping body stiffen as he unconsciously responded. His lips moved with mine as I kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pushed me down on the bed. His body lingered over mine. His long blue hair tickled my forehead, and his deep navy blue eyes stared into mine as he pulled away.

"That's one hell of a way to wake up," he smirked kissing me one more time, before her rolled off me and sat at the end of my bed.

"I think I'm falling for you," I told him as I sat up behind him. Wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck as he stiffened.

"Im falling for you too, but" I pulled me around into his lap.

"I have to go," I shook my head no, biting my lip.

"Don't leave, yet," I whispered as I kissed him. He pulled back looking at me. I was in his t-shirt.

"I have to love," I love it when he calls me love. It makes me want to kiss him.

"Mmm. I can't stand it when you're right," he pulled his polo off me as he slid it on himself.

"Get used to it," he smirked at me sat me down on my bed and walked over to my window. "See you tonight love,"

End of flashback.

I laughed slash sobbed at the memory as I blew my nose. I guess I really did love him.

"Cause Oh, I know all about your type  
You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.  
And Oh, I know, that you are feeling sad.  
Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,  
You still slept with my best friend"

Ikuto's number popped up on my caller id. I pressed the end button and put the phone back on the floor. I didn't need to talk to him right now. What I need is to get into the shower put on some clothes and go for a walk. That's what I need to do.

I should have talked to Ikuto; I should have begged him to stay. I sat on my bed staring at his contact; all I had to do was press the little green call button on my phone. I closed my eyes and pressed my thumb on the little green button and put it to my ear.

"Catalina," he sounded upset.

"Ikuto," I hiccupped

"Where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick," I pressed the end button on my phone and put it in a draw. I pushed myself up put on the only pair of pants that fits me, a size five pare that I took from my mother. I sucked in to get the dame pants on as I slid on my black fuzzy boats. I stepped outside to the cool fall air. I walked down the street to a nearby park. I wasn't quite sure where I was. But I knew I was moving back to the states. Maybe to Oklahoma I haven't been there. My eyes teared over again as I felt my heart break, my baby wanted its father…

_I felt two strong hands on my shoulders as I was ripped around, my eyes met dark navy blue ones, ones that looked murderous._

_ "Catalina," he screamed tightening his grip on me._

_ "You don't have the right to be here," I screamed pushing him. He didn't move._

_ "Where the hell have you been," he screamed slightly shaking me._

"_You don't have the right to that information remember, you walked away," I screamed slapping him. He let me go stepping back. "You left me pregnant, pregnant and you lost your chance, I never EVER want to see your sorry face again," I screamed slapping him again._

"_Ever," I sobbed as he stepped towards me. I took two steps back. "I hate you," I screamed. Lie. "So don't ever come near me again," I sobbed as he pulled me to him I tried to fight him, but he was to strong. I just gave up and pressed my face into his chest. "I was so alone," I sobbed with handfuls of his shirt in my hands. _

"_shh," he told me rubbing circles on my back. "I know, and I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head._

"_You left me," I sobbed looking up at him._

"_I know," he told me. "But you didn't tell me,"_

"_I didn't have too," I told him stepping back. "And I still don't trust you,"_

"_I understand, but Catalina, I will get you back," he smirked at me, "in bed," I shook my head at him as I turned back to the rail I was leaning on._

"_We can't go back to normal," I told him as he came over next to me._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_If you left I couldn't go through it again," I told him not meeting his gaze._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was noon. I was supposed to be at the doctors. I knew Ikuto coming back was a dream, but I can't seem to let it go just yet.


	8. note!

Dear fanfiction,

I'm am super busy but I promise to get another chapter out by the end of tomorrow, it's just Declan's been sick, and Bentley's been sick. I just don't know what to do. So I will update as soon as I can!

Much love, shelby


	9. Remeber

Dirty little secret

Ikuto (JR) (POV)

Even lying in bed, I miss her. She talked in her sleep, so now it's too quiet for me to drift off to sleep. She would say things that wouldn't make any sense, but it was cute to listen too. I reached over to feel her, but she's not there anymore. I really do miss Catalina; she was a nice constant thing. But the thing is I'm too young to be a dad. I'm freaking only seventeen, not even an adult yet. For god's sake, how can I take on the responsibility of two people, if half the time I can't even take care of myself? I don't even make my own bed, how can I change a dipper.

I looked over at my side table, there shinning in the moon light was her locket. The sliver chain shinned in the moonlight as it span slightly; the strawberry locket with a small pink flower above mocked me. It had her and Declan on the inside smiling. I reached over and rubbed my thumb over it. I lifted it up and wrapped my hand around it. I thought back to how I got this…

3 months ago

(Still Ikuto)

The party was still barley started, and their still wasn't any beer out. Just two days ago I had meet, Catalina and she seemed different that most American girls, she seemed excited about going home, than worrying about witch foreign guy she was going to get with. I smirked to myself. Well she did already meet the best one. I took another drink of my dr. pepper as Corey sat out the drinks. Knew this party was going to be interesting…

I had, had maybe one... two... six... ten beers when she walked over to me. Long blonde hair and bright brown eyes, she was in dark blue lacy tank-top and white short shorts. It was hot out after all. Her long legs stretched out in front of her as she took a set on a stool next to me. She grabbed a beer popped the top off and pressed it to her lips.

"I-Ikuto, right," she hiccupped, as she asked as if she didn't already know who I was.

"The one and only," I smirked at her.

"Isn't that your dad's name?" she asked biting her lip. She chugged the rest of her drink as she reached for another one. Her eyes never left mine as she finished that one too. I chuckled as I took a quick drink of mine.

"Yes, love, that's his name." I told her. She giggled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Reviling a butterfly on her shoulder.

"Its fake," she told me as I rubbed my thumb on it.

"Could have fooled me," I purred stepping closer to her. My father wouldn't want me to do this, but who cares. I couldn't stay away from her tonight, if I tried. Which I'm not going to do.

"Do you party often?" she asked looking over at me with a playful smile on her face. She got up and walked over to the blue and green coolers and grabbed yet another drink.

"Nope, just tonight." She gave me that I know your lying look. But she didn't call me out on it. She put the drink to her lips as she walked back over to me. She rubbed her lips together as she twirled her hair around her finger, batting her eye lashes at me. I wanted to pull her to me and kiss the crap out of her. But I can't the girl is supposed to make the first move, or at least the first move on me.

"You know Ikuto, I don't see the reason why our parents don't want us together," she laughed as she out a hand on my arm. She took a step closer to me, she looked up at me threw her long black lashes.

"But I do..." I told her as I closed the distance between us. I placed a hand on her cheek and she pressed herself closer to me. Chest to chest, hip to hip, her long legs brushed mine as she looked into my eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked running a hand threw my hair.

"Their afraid we'd do something," I told her. She smiled up at me. "Like this," I pressed my lips to hers before she had a chance to respond. Her hands gripped my shirt as I lead her up towards the bedrooms. I picked her up as she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist. Her lips tasted like raspberries and she bit my bottom lip gently. I pressed her into a wall as she unwrapped her legs. I put one hand on either side of her face as I continued to kiss her. She kissed back with as much lust as she could. I threw open the door closes to us and dragged her inside. Pressing her to the door as it shut closed I pressed my lips back to her. She moaned in the kiss as I kissed down her shoulder. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt as I slid hers down. Her body looked perfect in the moonlight. I picked her back up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down as I climbed on top of her. She looked up at me as I kissed her again.

"You sure?" I asked her a smirk playing on my lips.

"Yes," she moaned kissing me again. When she said yes I thought she was covered.

End

Sitting up in bed I looked at my necklace as I reached for my phone. I pressed her picture icon and pressed it too my ear.

"Hello…" she sleepily answered. Her voice was muffled by a pillow. Or at least I hope it's a pillow and not someone.

"Can you talk?" I asked.

"Who's that?" I could hear another voice in the background. My heart sank.

"Dad it's just a friend." She told her dad?

"so can you?' I asked again.

"I guess, I was sleeping but since I'm awake." She waited for me to continue.

"you left your necklace." I told her.

"Ikuto, I'm"

"I love you," I lied.

"Ikuto."

"I wanna be there for you."

"Ikuto," she screamed.

"Shh… I'll come to you."

"Stop," she screamed.

"Why?"

"Ikuto, I'm back in the states."


	10. Temporary home

Dirty little secret

Normal (POV)

Catalina sat tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone with Ikuto. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to face him either. She wanted nothing more than for this whole ordeal to go away. She wanted nothing more than the slight bulge on her stomach would just disappear. She rubbed her hand on her stomach as tears rolled down her cheek. The room service guy left just a second ago and she could still here the door lock and his feet as he shuffled outside the door listing to her cry. His name is Chris and he's really nice. Catalina talked to him yesterday when he brought her breakfast. He didn't judge her which was really nice. Catalina remembers his baby boy faces and dimples and his poufy blonde hair.

Catalina smiled threw her tears as she laid back down pulling the blankets over her head. She pulled her knees close to her as she closed her eyes tight trying to erase Ikuto's I love you. She'd call him back, she'd half too. He'd see her at the store or walking to the bus, or practical any place else. She also needed to call her mom, for real this time. She told herself. Just yesterday she tried to call her mom then hung up. She also needs to call a doctor or whatever pregnant girls needed to call to get an appointment. Sighing Catalina reopened her eyes and sat straight up. She was wide awake now. There was no chance for her going back to sleep. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed and pushed herself up. Sighing she walked over to her computer and sat down. She pulled up Google and began her search. She got Doctor Scott's number off a website and punched his number into her phone. It rang once before an answering machine told her they opened at 8 and then someone would be there to take her call. She ended that call and walked back over to her bed. She should go ahead and call her mom.

The phone rang twice before her mother answered it sleepily.

"Mom?" Catalina asked.

"Oh sweetie thank god you called I was so worried,"

"Oh mommy I'm so scared and alone…."

"Let me come get you, bring you home. I shouldn't have kicked you out."

Catalina smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh mommy please hurry." She gave her mom the address and shot out of bed. She packed her things real quick and ran a brush threw her wild hair. She heard a knock on the door and Catalina threw it open. Catalina's mom threw her arms around her daughter and they both sobbed together.

"Oh mommy I made a huge mistake,"

"I bet we can fix it" she gave her daughter a reassuring smile, as Catalina shook her head.

"I told Ikuto I left the country." Her mother smiled at her and pulled her close.

"Well go over there now it's almost eight." She helped Catalina gather her stuff up.

"Can we wait, just for a little while, I can't face him now," her mother nodded as they walked out to the car. Catalina went in to sign out and give Chris her cell number. He smiled and kissed her on the check as she left. Catalina got in the car and smiled. She had her mom back. She was going to have a bay whether or not she was ready for it, and she would get through this. Alone or with Ikuto, she didn't care at the moment.

"Catalina, I was thinking we might stay here a while longer, you know, until you want to leave/" her mother didn't look her square in the eye as she pulled into a drive way. One they didn't have before. "I've been thinking a lot about this, and I think it's best for you to stay here, with me of course, and maybe in the future Ikuto, you never know sweetie. You just got to let him try." With that her mom got out grabbed her bags and walked up to the white front door. The house was two stories with a small front yard and a two car garage. Smiling a real true smile in the first time in weeks Catalina got out of the car and walked up to her new home. Her new life. Everything was changing, she never thought she'd be pregnant at sixteen, never thought she'd have a permit home. Never thought that she'd have her perfect ending. Sure it wasn't the way she planed and it was a long life a head of her. But hey this was a start, a start she was no closer to six months ago when she first showed up here. For the first time Catalina had hope. And that's all she ever wanted.

Walking into the house she saw a perfectly white piano the one she always wanted since the first time she ever sat down at one. Walking over she played the first few notes to Temporary home (don't own.)

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home.""

"I never knew you could sing." Her mother's voice drifted over the music.

"There's a lot you don't know." Catalina smiled as she began to sing again.

"Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Catalina let the song end at her new life story. But instead she found her home. Putting one hand on her stomach she got up and let the tears she's been holding in spill out of her eyes. She snorted and sobbed as hard as she could to let it all out. Her mother rubbed her back the whole time as she said she was sorry and knew what she was going through.

Ikuto sat staring at his cell phone when a number he didn't recognized popped up. He pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, it Sydney Catalina's mother, she's fine. She's with me. She's here. You might come to the park in an hour. She was scared you know. To face you. But she knows she can't do it without you." Ikuto didn't know what to say. She had lied. She lied afraid to face him. Was he really that bad? Was he really that bad of a person she couldn't face him to tell him that she didn't want him involved. Or was it something else.

Catalina looked at the moon as it came up just over a hill.

"Ikuto I love you too much to ruin your life. Please never find out…"

Ikuto walked up behind her, his blue eyes filled with tears. Her face was red and splotchy. She look terrible but yet just looking at her Ikuto's heart fluttered.

"Catalina," he whispered softly taking her hand in his.

She spun around and looked at him.

"You," she looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You made me fall for you, made me love you, made me lie to you. Made me want all this to go away so you could live a normal life. Listen to myself even I'm all about you." She snapped her hand away. "I don't need you, you know." She told me leaning against the rail.

"Yea but I need you," he told her turning her towards him. He put on hand on her stomach and one hand on her cheek. He pressed his lips to her and muttered I love you. She smiled and told it to him back.

"I love you,  
"I love you, forever." He promised. Catalina stepped away from him.

"Good, now I'm going to walk away and you're not to fallow. I love you enough to let you go. To let you fly. Call me when you're done living, but don't call me lying. Find someone else that's not me, please. I'm not it Ikuto. Trust me, and you may be it for me, but I don't need you, not right now at least. But you have to live for me too okay. Go and fly, and love someone else. For me. I love this baby, I love you. But things you love you have to let go, and I'm letting you go. So please, just go." And with that Catalina turned around and walked out of his life.

When catlina got home she walked straight to her bedroom and pulled out her song book.

She quickly wrote.

"One foot on the bus 'bout half past nine  
I knew that you were leaving this time  
I thought about laying down in it's path  
Thinking that you might get off for that

I remember that night we laid in bed  
Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet  
One for your grandma and one for mine  
Said we'd draw straws when it came time

I'll move on baby, just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart, but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you

I bet all I had on a thing called love  
I guess in the end, it wasn't enough  
And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow  
Somehow

I'll move on baby, just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart, but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you

Oooh, oh someday" she stopped long enough to turn the page.

"I'll move on baby, just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailing ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart, but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop loving you  
Someday when I stop loving you"

With that she closed the book smiled to herself and laid down for bed. She let him go, she said what she needed to know she needed to move on. Maybe she didn't need a boy, maybe all she needed was her baby.

Two months later.

Catalina sat in the doctor's office. She was six months pregnant and excited. She would get to see her baby and find out the sex. She was too happy to find out. Her mother grabbed her hand as they put the cold liquid on her. The doctor moved the device around her stomach. Thump-dump. The baby's heart sounded like some crazy beat to a dance song.

"It's two….." Catalina's eyes went wide…

"t-t-two?" she nearly screamed.

"Yep looks like you get one of each"

(okay this is like the end of her being prego…)

April 20th (nine months)

I felt the sharp pain in my abdomen as I got up to pee, again. But before she ever got a cance her whole lower half was soaked in liquid.

"mom" she called screaming down the hallway. "I think they're coming," Catalina's stomach was so huge she could barely walk. Her mother drove her to the hospital.

_Nineteen hours later she had two babies in her arms. She was trying to come up with names. So far she had, Emily for a girl and for a boy Ethan. Those are the names she loves the most…. And that's what she named them. _

**Dear readers. I know a lot has happened this chapter but trust me it will slow down some, and yes Ikuto is coming back… but I thought He needed to grow up some. And in case you're wondering…. He comes back this next chapter with a lawyer demanding right to his kids. Which makes her realize… well there's your preview.**

**And for Christmas can you all review. **


	11. End of part 1, hello part 2

Dirty little secret

Part two

(P.S)

Okay so part one there was the secret.

Last on Dirty little secret.

"I'm pregnant okay"

"Emily, Ethan"

"Goodbye Ikuto,"

"I still don't love you"


	12. Ps I'ce messed up Ps I'm recovered

_Dirty little secret (2)_

_One (part one)_

_P.s. I've messed up,_

_ I couldn't do it, I couldn't be a mother of two at fifteen, and I don't think I could ever be a mother at any age, even if I had Ikuto. I looked at my two babies as I cried along with them. I felt no need to pick them up; I just wanted them to shut up. I just wanted the crying to end. _ I sat with one leg underneath me as I listened to their cries, I didn't want to make them feel better, and I wanted to shut them up. But I couldn't get them too. My blond hair fell over my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around myself. The warmth of the soft cotton white sweater didn't make me smile like it used to. And not even hearing my mother's foot steps to do something about all that nosy those kids are making made me smile. They needed to shut up so I could get some sleep, and they needed to shut up about fifteen hours ago. I sneered in discussed as my mother brought them in.

"Catalina you need to take care of them," I started as her, at him, at her, at him. Then I shook my head looking back out the window. As the trees swayed in the wind as the sun shinned on that tree. They were free, I was not. Ikuto was free. "_You let him be."_ A voice in my head reminded me. I didn't want to be reminded.

"Catalina, get up and take care of your kids." I shook my head again as I snapped my head back towards her.

"I don't want them; I want them to disappear, to go away." I hissed at her getting up. "Make them go away," I screamed at her.

"You need to fight the postpartum depression Catalina," my mother told me fighting tears back in her eyes,

"I don't want to, I just want them two dame kids to shut up, so I can think," I screamed at her slamming the bathroom door connected to my bedroom.

"Catalina," my mother called from the other side gently knocking on the door. "They won't just go away you know."

"Make them," I told her sliding down the white bathroom door.

"I can't Catalina," my mother said. I could hear her walk away and I just pressed my body closer to the door. I pressed my face into my hands and began to sob. I didn't want this, I didn't want them. So why should I be stuck with them.

Catalina's mother (POV)

_I sighed as I picked up the phone. I've tried everything to pull her out of her depression. It was just too much to have a baby at fifteen. She's even stopped eating. Every time she looks at one of the kids she glares at them and shakes her head. I even saw her leaning over the baby's crib gently talking to it, about how much she just wanted them to go away. _I wiped a tear as I pressed the phone to me ear.

"Hello Amu?" I asked.  
"Megan?" she asked confused. I hadn't talked to either her of Ikuto, pr their son for that matter since Catalina begged me not to.

"Yes it's me, and I need to ask a favor of you."

"Oh, whatever it is, we'll be happy to help," I smiled down at Ethan, a little pleased that she said that.

"I need you to take the babies for a while," I told her as I turned on the coffee pot shifting the phone from one ear to another getting the baby situated.

"Oh," Amu paused. I could hear her telling Ikuto something before I heard another phone pick up. "Okay tell us what's up," I could hear Catalina coming down the stairs.

"Just wait."

Amu (POV)

"What are you doing with that, that kid," I could hear Catalina yell at her mother. "I told you to get rid of it, I never want to see it again," she screamed. A door slammed before Megan's voice drifted back threw the phone.

"She's been like this, she has post partum depression, and I can't get her out of it. But I do need help," she nearly sobbed as she asked it. I told her we would and hung up the phone.

"Oh Ikuto, what are we going to do." I sobbed as Ikuto wrapped his arms around me.

"We have to get a really good doctor to help her,"

I walked into the house that Megan lived in. I walked in to see catalane sitting in the stair way. The babies were screaming from somewhere upstairs. Catalina's wrists were bloody, and she kept repeating herself. Ikuto (JR) stiffened besides me.

"I couldn't get them to stop crying, I just thought if they saw me hurt they'd stop," she turned to me and her once life filled brown eyes were blank. She got up and headed up the stairs. We fallowed close behind as she tried, but kinda failed to make it to the top. When she reached it, we were just a foot behind her. She flung open a blood band printed door, where the babies' cries could be heard.

"Shut you, you have to stop crying," she told them not even taking her hand off the door knob; she then walked out shutting the door behind her. "I keep telling them to shut up, but they never listen." She shook her head then walked a little ways down the hallway. I could tell Ikuto wanted to fallow her. Hell I wanted to fallow her. But for a different reason. I wanted to shake the hell out of her; she was being ridiculous treating her own kids like that.

"I'll get them, you go tell her your taking them." I told my son walking in. I could hear her thank god drift down the hall way and a shaken Ikuto walked back into the room. She looked as if he never wanted to leave her side, like he could somehow save her. But he couldn't only a well trained professional could help her now. I gently picked up the baby boy. He admittedly stopped crying and looked up at me. With the same brown eyes as his mother and he had the same blue hair as his father. The baby girl which Ikuto had picked up had her mother's light blond hair but had her grandmothers honey golden eyes. Or were they more like Catalina's before she lost the life in them. Giving up trying to decipher the baby's eye color she turned to Ikuto.

"Tell me you know their names?" I kinda snapped at him, but we were in this mess because of him. We warned him not to fall for her. We warned him over and over that she wouldn't be good for him. Yes we loved Catalina, but after what we just saw I don't think I could ever look at her the same.

"It's not her fault you know," he whispered. I looked at him as he stroked the little baby's face, "she was too young to have kids, and it took a toll on her she couldn't live with, this is my fault." He told me, looking up at me. His midnight blue hair fell in his tear stricken eyes as he started at me.

"Ikuto," I called placing little baby boy back in his crib. He started screaming again as I wrapped my arms around my baby. My only baby, who has a baby. "She needs help; I'm sure after Doctor Bryan talks to her she'll be okay." I told him; as I unwrapped my arms from around him, and walked over and picked up the screaming baby who quitted as soon as he was back in my arms.

"Now what are their names?"

"Emily and Ethan." She told me picking up the things Megan had packed.

"Sorry it took so long, the store was really busy and I needed to get you something," Megan came in eyes puffy and checks red, "here," she placed a picture in my hand. "It's the only happy picture of Catalina and the babies. She wasn't always like this; she changed the first night we brought them home. She couldn't stop crying, it was too much." Megan stopped talking and pushed us gently towards the door. "You don't mind showing yourselves out?" she asked picking up something that seemed to have been thrown.

I nodded my head and headed down the stairs. I could hear soft whimpers coming from one of the rooms behind me. I didn't smile as we walked out of that terrifying house.

_Catalina's (POV)_

_I sat back in the rocking chair overlooking the front yard. My eyes pooled over with tears. For some reason, I've messed up._

_Dirty little secret_

_One (part 2)_

_P.s. I'm recovering._

I started at the elder woman as she looked back at me. She was fairly pretty, with soft brown eyes and a bright smile. She looked like she really cared about me. But I don't even care about me. And everyone knows if you don't like yourself no one else does.

"Cat, may I call you that?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, Cat do you know why do don't want to take care of your babies, has anyone talked to you about it?" she asked looking at me wrists which are now cover in white bandages.

I shook my head no looking at her with helpless eyes.

"Well Cat, you have something call postpartum depression, and it's more common with teen moms but it's one out of every ten moms gets it. So you're not alone in this. We're going to get you better." She out one hand on my knee before speaking again, "I promise," I nodded, not trusting my voice as she straightened back up. After many tests and one day later Doctor Bryan sat me down to talk.

"Cat, you do love your kids, you just don't know what to do. You're over whelmed doing all of this on your own, and let's not forget the self hate you feel for having kids before your ready, for letting the father leave for everything. You were depressed threw the pregnancy as well, but the symptoms could easily be passed as mood swings, not a problem. Letting him leave without a fight is one of them. I know I've told you a lot, but this is the road to recovery were one step closer to leaving," I looked at her.

"I think I need to be alone," I told her getting up and walking back to my room. I stepped in as began to sob. I grabbed the nearest lamp and hurled it against the wall. I'm not depressed, there's nothing wrong with me. How could she think that? Throwing myself on the bed I let more tears fall from my eyes.

_Days went by and I let the anger boil, I shouldn't be here, I didn't need to be here. But yet the more she told me the more it all started to make since. I told her about the lamp. About the screaming in the middle of the night. About the nightmares of babies suffocating me. Everything is a sign, she tells me. But I don't think so. Well maybe it could be. _

"Ally," I called to the doctor. "I don't see a point in this anymore, I only find myself getting more and more angry, not better,"

"Look at that you admit something's wrong, and your angry not sad. Were getting better." She smiled at me as I sat back down.

"I don't think so, I feel like I'm stuck, stuck and forced to grow up, and I'm not ready,"

Ally smiled at me, "look at that another break through, you're scared, which is a good feeling, scared is good," she told me with another smile. "Were getting there," she smiled again taking notes. I looked at her, and for the first time in days, I felt my head clear. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks in to the first month I felt myself smile for the first time when I called my mom. She was telling me how the babies were smiling each time they saw my picture and Ethan would cry for hours unless he was in my bed. Little things like that, which started to make me smile every time I thought of my babies. I told Doctor Bryan that and she nearly jumped for joy. She was making a break through without medication. She squealed jumping in the air. I smiled at that too.

I slowly felt myself let the life come back into me. I started painting, something to pass the time. I would paint such dark pictures before, now I paint bright wild ones. Ones with little kids running, others with smiling suns and dancing clouds. Just weird little things that make me giggle. Then one day I found myself thinking of him. The one person I never thought of. And I cried. A real hard cry. One doctor brown told me I needed; one she assured me that I was indeed healing inside.

"I feel happy, mom." I told her as I sat down in Mrs. Bryan's office. I was being released after two months and 16 days I was being allowed to leave. To see my babies as long as Ikuto let me.

"Oh,"

"I fee; better, I feel like I need my kids that I need to hold them and love them and get back to normal. Doctor Bryan helped me mom, she made me see threw the hard times, helped me find a day care for them, a job for me even a tutor to help me in school. She's a life saver. She's my life saver." I told her. My mother sighed happily as she repeated ever word to someone else.

"Oh Katie, I'm so happy for you, I'm so happy for me too. I miss my baby," she sniffed back a sob as I told her the rest of the good news. That I was coming home. That I was allowed to move back home as long as the weekend went over well.

Friday

(IKUTO JR) (POV)

I sat in Megan's living room with my mother and father, and two kids. They were still so small, and against all odds, Catalina was coming home to us. And I do mean us; I never thought I could find anything so perfect as I find these two babies. I hear the front door unlock and be pushed open.

"Mom, you don't have to hid me, ya know" she spoke, and admittedly Ethan smiled. I could hear Catalina's childish giggle drift through the hall as she walked in. her brown eyes filled with the life she was went to show to the world around her. Her blond hair pulled up on top of her head and her pink over the shoulder t0shirt fit her just right. She got down in her knees and pressed her face gently into Ethan's belly.

Ethan giggled, and I could see her smile. "That's right baby mommy's home." She did the same to Emily before looking up at me. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry," she wrapped her arms around me briefly before picking up both kids and placed them in her lap. "Mommy's sorry," she laughed as Emily smiled up at her. Amu looked at Catalina all anger gone from her face, and Ikuto his dad looked as if he wanted to hug her. It wasn't her fault, she didn't ask to hate them at first, but that doesn't matter now. All that does is she's back and one step closer to being his.

"Oh, and P.S. I'm recovered," she told them.


End file.
